


The Tuxedo

by asongincomplete



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8822815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongincomplete/pseuds/asongincomplete
Summary: What if Bernie had attended the same college as Ric? What if she was there for the reunion in "Self Control"?





	

Serena watched the young man retreat and sipped at her orange juice. Being the designated driver wasn’t really her style, but at least their guide was nice to look at. 

“You’ve got an admirer.” Cathy gave her a loaded look. 

“Oh his much too young to be interested in me.” She had been enjoying his constant attention but really he couldn’t be that much older than Elinor. 

“I didn’t mean Buttons.” At Serena’s raised eyebrow Cathy pointed subtly across with her glass, “Across the room, blond, and looking very dashing in that tuxedo.” 

When she turned it was easy enough to spot the blond curls, but it wasn’t the tall man Serena had expected but a woman, though she had to admit Cathy had been right about the blond wearing the hell out of the tux. “Not my type.” 

“Really? What is your type then?” 

“No idea, but with an ex-husband that can’t take no for an answer, a daughter in uni and a rapidly aging mother, not to mention work I doubt I can afford a mid-life sexual awakening.” 

Ric’s eyebrows reached into his hairline for a moment. “Well if there was ever a woman to give you pause, Bernie Wolfe would be it.” 

“You know her?” Cathy asked before Serena could, enthusiasm in every word.

“The Americans wouldn’t shut up her about while I was there, brilliant trauma surgeon. Ex-Army.”

“Single?” Cathy asked.

“As far as I know.” 

Cathy smiled widely at Serena, “There you go then, a real catch.” 

[]

The wine bottle was still dangling from her finger when Serena heard a velvety voice from behind.

“That’s an impressive party trick.” 

“I’ve always been an overachiever.” 

The blonde in the tuxedo appeared in front of her. “Oh that I can believe. Bernie Wolfe by the way.” 

She shook the offered hand in what she hoped was still a good-firm handshake. She’d down a full bottle of wine, after all, and she knew from experience that it would kick in fast and with a vengeance. “Serena Campbell. Ric told me about you. Trauma, right?”

“Ric?”

“The friend I accompanied this evening, and the reason I drank this.” She raised the dangling bottle in front of Bernie. 

“Here let me take that from you.” 

Serena watched her move away to a server and return with a glass of water. 

“Here, you’ll thank me in the morning, trust me.” 

“Oh I know, I’m a doctor too.” Was she flirting, with a woman? Oh god. 

“Right, well then Doctor Campbell do you often play cupid for your friend?”

“Only when he can’t get his head out of his…” Serena stopped at Bernie’s laughter, it was rich just like her voice, but so much louder and incredibly distracting. 

“Well you’ve obviously succeeded,” Bernie said pointing to Ric and Cathy on the dance floor.

“Good, about bloody time.” 

“Any chance dancing is one of your party tricks?” 

Serena shook her head, “Never been my forte.” 

“Maybe you’ve never had the right partner.” The blond held out her hand waiting for Serena to make up her mind. 

Serena had a ‘never say never’ philosophy, but this would definitely be stretching that to its breaking point. “Maybe,” was all she said as she took Bernie’s hand and let her lead the way.

[]

“Everything alright?”

Serena watched until Edward disappeared with this bloody flowers to turn to the now familiar voice. “Peachy.”

“Another of your admirers, Ms. Campbell?” 

She couldn’t quite look at Bernie as she joined her on the steps. “My unfortunate ex-husband. Who can’t take no for an answer apparently.”

“Here, Buttons, said you’d switched to whiskey?”

Serena accepted the glass happily, gulping it in one go. She heard Bernie wolf whistle beside her and shot her a smirk.

“You really do know how to impress a girl, don't you?”

“Wished you’d been here when Edward arrived could’ve snogged you and told him that I’d switched teams.” She laughed, a little too drunk now to see Bernie’s expression turn serious. She did notice the way those dark eyes kept glancing down at her lips. 

“We could still give it a go if you want. I’m not going to object to kissing the most gorgeous woman here.” 

Did she really want to kiss a woman? To kiss Bernie? Bernie who looked stunning in a tux. Bernie whose blonde curls caught the light just so. Bernie whose lips looked oh so soft. She did, she thought a moment before leaning forward and acting on it. Her lips pressed against Bernie’s, good god could the woman kiss, and Serena didn't want it to end. 

[]

They kiss a few more times and dance the night away until they all stood by the river, the cold air making Serena shiver. She rubbed her arms for warmth for only a second before Bernie’s jacket was draped around her shoulders. They sat on the grass and talked, enjoying the evening air and the company. All of them shared a few college stories, and for some reason Bernie’s were the funniest and Serena wonders at how easily this woman had turned their quartet into a quintet. She spoke to Ric as if they’d known each other for years, the words ‘cut from the same cloth’ make an appearance. Serena leaned into Bernie’s warm body and avoided all the knowing looks Cathy sent her way. 

Bernie took her leave explaining that she started a new job in less than five hours. She refused to take back the jacket and instead slipped a piece of paper into its pocket. It was as perfect an evening as Serena could ask for, and then Cathy collapsed.

[]

Her smile was still firmly in place despite the hangover when she walked into AAU and headed to her office. She dropped her bag and shrugged off her coat as usual and was brought up short by the cup of coffee, pain au chocolat, and paracetamol sitting on her desk. She picked up the coffee and read the post it, ‘Thought you’d might need this.’ She left Ric in Cambridge, she’d just seen Guy Self and he would never be so kind, so that begged the question of who. 

She walked to the nurses’ station, “Raf has someone been in my office?” 

“The new consultant.” 

“I’m sorry the new what?”

Raf grimaced,”You didn’t know?” At the shake of her head he continued, “Came in around nine, saw patients, and should be getting out of theater soon. Ah, there she is.” He said as the double doors swung open.

She felt the air rush out of her lungs. Fair blonde hair and a cheeky smile on lips she’d become rather familiar with the pervious night. Bernie. Serena turned on the spot and went back to the office. Unfortunately Bernie followed. 

“I guess the hangover is worst than I thought?” 

“What are you doing here?”

“Started a new job today, remember, co-lead AAU.” 

Serena head snapped up so fast the room spun, “Co-what?” 

Bernie tucked a curl behind her ear, “Guy didn’t tell you then.” 

“No.” 

“Well I hope you don’t hate the idea, because so far I love it, and being your co-lead is just icing on the cake, especially after last night. I mean if that’s something you want to repeat sometime.” 

Serena smiled at the almost awkward stance, she found the contrast to the suave woman from the night before endearing. “Is this you wooing me then?” She pointed at the coffee. 

“Yes, but it’s mostly me being really nice to my new co-lead.”

“Right, well thank you.” Serena said taking a sip of her coffee and groaning as the caffeine hit her system. 

Bernie cleared her throat a little, “I think I can handle things out there for an hour or two, so you can get the headache under control and when you’re ready you can go upstairs and give the great Guy Self a talking to that’ll make him piss himself.” 

Serena laughed and with a wink Bernie was gone. Things were about to get interesting, she thought. 

**Author's Note:**

> when i came up with the idea for the dress this one pop into my head too and i do like an au.


End file.
